


Did You Know?

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carol is awesome, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There it was again, the creeping sensation between his shoulders, a sure sign someone was watching him. Rick tried to shrug it off, concentrating on his work. With all these new people at the prison it wasn't unusual for at least one of them to watch him. But this felt different. Over the last few days Rick had felt that someone was watching him constantly. Not threatening in any way, his finely honed cop instinct told him that, but eyes were always on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts).



> Hey everyone I hope you're all well and safe.  
> So this came from my lovely Gitte, a not quite prompt as she put it, and I just flowed with it.  
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as she, and my other Rickyl lovelies, did.  
> By the way, I do accept prompts. Feel free to chuck me some on tumblr were I'm werewolfsaz too.  
> Comments to are very nice so... Pretty please?  
> Enjoy

There it was again, the creeping sensation between his shoulders, a sure sign someone was watching him. Rick tried to shrug it off, concentrating on his work. With all these new people at the prison it wasn't unusual for at least one of them to watch him. But this felt different. Over the last few days Rick had felt that someone was watching him constantly. Not threatening in any way, his finely honed cop instinct told him that, but eyes were always on him.

Straightening, he wiped his forearm across his sweaty brow, licking his dry lips.  
"Need to keep hydrated," a soft, comfortingly familiar drawl informed him. Daryl, squinting against the sun, held out a bottle of water, smiling his adorable, slightly crooked smile. Taking it gratefully, Rick took a huge swallow, head tilted back, eyes closed, licking the stray drops from his lips. The sensation of being watched was even stronger this time and he lowered his eyes slightly. He saw Daryl staring at him, sharp blue eyes locked on his mouth. When he lowered his head, the archer quickly looked away, blushing hotly.  
"Daryl?"  
"Don't work too hard. See ya at dinner. "  
And then the dark haired man was gone. 

Rick didn't see Daryl for the rest of the day, though he was now convinced that it was the stoic archer that had been watching him. There was a weight to his gaze that Rick was familiar with. When he finished all his chores, the cop headed up to the main building, craving a shower and some food. The first was easy enough, though he missed hot water. The second was fulfilled by Carol, waiting with a plateful of food and a smile. 

"You're an angel," Rick grinned, taking the food and sitting at the table.  
"It's been said," she replied with a grin. "Can I have a word?"  
"Two or three even."  
Sitting next to the blue eyed man, Carol smiled sweetly.  
"It's about Daryl... "  
"Is he ok?" Rick demanded, food instantly forgotten.  
"More or less," the woman replied. "He’s been struggling with something recently and it's not something I can help him with. Could you talk to him? In private, I mean. Maybe later tonight?"  
"Of course, anything for Daryl. Any idea what he's worrying about?"  
"No clue," Carol replied, perhaps just a shade too innocently.

Once everyone was settled for the night, the patrols were out and Rick had settled Judith with Carl, he padded silently up to the archer's cell. The concrete floor was cold on his bare feet, even now, in the middle of summer and the metal stairs even more so. When he reached Daryl’s cell, he tapped on the bars softly.  
"Only me," he called quietly. "Can I come in?"  
There was a scrabble of movement from inside the cell then Daryl grunted a yeah. Rick pushed through the curtains, smiling at Daryl where he was perched on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey, didn't get to see you at dinner," the curly headed man grinned. "Just thought I'd come and catch up."  
Daryl’s eyes flickered up meet Rick's then dipped briefly to his mouth before skittering away.  
"Alright," he grunted.  
Moving to sit on the bed, Rick studied his friend. 

"So Carol tells me you've been brooding more than usual," he said lightly, teasing his friend as he bumped their shoulders together. "Want to talk about it?"  
Daryl’s cheeks turned red again and he fidgeted in his seat.  
"It's nothing," the dark haired archer mumbled.  
"Come on, Daryl, we tell each other everythang. What's going on?"  
Daryl’s squirmed some more, hands clenched, feet tapping against the floor. Then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and went still. Opening his eyes, face set, the archer spoke.  
"Do you know that the colour of a guy's lips is the same as the head of his dick?"

Rick blinked, caught off guard. That hadn't been what he'd been expecting at all.  
"Uh... No, I didn't," he replied, confused. "Is that what's been bothering you?"  
"No!" Daryl scoffed, cheeks heating again. "What's been bothering me is wondering if the head of your cock is as pink and plump and suckable as your mouth."

Said mouth fell open as Rick stared at his friend. For a moment he couldn't think then his eyes dropped to Daryl’s worry bitten lips and he found his mind wandering in the same direction as the archer's. Was the head of his cock as pink and kissable as his mouth? His eyes dropped, almost against his will, to Daryl’s crotch. He licked his dry lips, eyes rising to lock with the sharp blue gaze.  
"We could always... Test the theory?" he suggested softly. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours sort of deal?"  
Daryl’s cheeks, somehow, managed to redden even more though there was a flash of anger in his gaze. 

"Don't mess me around, Grimes. It's not funny."  
"I’m not laughing," Rick returned, face serious but eyes kind. "Daryl, I've been having less than pure thoughts about you for a while now. I want us to go further, to be more to each other. But I won't push you into anything you don't want. So, whenever you're ready, I'm willing to check to see if there's any truth to that rumour."  
Staring in to Rick's sincere, kind blue eyes, Daryl saw the love and the lust he had been harbouring himself reflected back. The fact that Rick was willing to go at Daryl’s pace, to take their time and keep it slow, was proof enough for the archer.  
"Get yer pants off, Grimes. I wanna check," he smirked.

Blushing, Rick stood and began to remove his clothes. He refused to feel embarrassed. Daryl wanted to see so he'd show him. Shirt and pants hit the floor as he kept his eyes on the archer, a sharp breath whistling between his teeth as the cool air caressed his hard cock. Daryl stood, swallowing hard, as he peered closely at Rick's plush mouth. 

He kissed him suddenly, a rough mash of lips that rocked the cop on his heels. Reaching out, Rick gripped Daryl’s shoulders, marvelling at the spread of them, the hard muscles that flexed under his hands. When Daryl pulled back, his eyes were glazed slightly, lips more red than pink now. His sharp eyes travelled slowly down Rick's body, admiring all the sleek muscles he'd glimpsed only rarely. Then his eyes locked on the head of the other man's cock. The head was as plump as he'd hoped, a pearly bead leaking from the slit as he watched. But it wasn't the rose pink of Rick's lips. It was darker, redder, and when Daryl glanced at said mouth to compare, he couldn't help but grin. 

"When yer hard, and thoroughly kissed, yer cock head goes as red as yer mouth," he rumbled, leaning in to kiss the other man again. Pressing against the archer's toned body, moaning at the rough drag and slide of cloth against his bare skin, Rick nipped at Daryl’s mouth.  
"My turn to check," he mumbled, plucking at the other's clothes. He grinned at the speed the archer stripped his bottoms off, though he frowned when the vest stayed on.  
"It ain't pretty," the bashful archer explained.  
"Of course it is, it's you. But, if you don't want to, that's ok," Rick assured him, catching his mouth in a deep kiss.

When Daryl was lax and pliant in his arms once more, Rick pulled back enough to lower his eyes to the other man's cock.  
"Holy fuck..." he breathed, gazing at the impressive shaft. "Good for you. And me, when we get that far."  
Studying Daryl’s panting mouth, the leader dropped to his knees to get a better look. The mushroom head was flushed dark pink, definitely matching Daryl’s kiss darkened mouth.  
"I see what you mean," he murmured, licking his lips again. "One more theory to test though."

Rocking forward, the cop licked a long stripe up Daryl’s cock, teasing the thick vein underneath as he went. When he reached the head again, he opened his mouth wide and sucked the silky smooth flesh in. Daryl gasped loudly, only just able to stifle a cry of pleasure as Rick's talented mouth worked his over sensitive shaft.  
"Rick... Ain't never... Done this," he panted, combing his fingers through dark curls. "Not gonna last..."

The look in Rick's eyes, pupils blown so wide there was only a sliver of blue left round them, told Daryl that he was close too. Slipping the slick shaft from his mouth with a pop, Rick panted hot breaths over the sensitive skin, lapping at the very tip teasingly. It was more than Daryl could stand. With a cry, one he couldn’t muffle if he tried, the archer felt all the lust that had been building for this glorious man explode from him in one huge, white hot wave of bliss. Rick gasped as Daryl’s cum splashed across his lips and chin, trickling down his chest in a sticky, white trail. The sound of Daryl’s orgasm was the final push that drove Rick's own release from him, his cum splattering over his hand and stomach.

They stayed like that for a long moment, breathing heavily, eyes locked on one another. Then Rick grinned, rummaging among the discarded clothes to find the red rag Daryl kept in his back pocket, using that to clean himself up with. Standing on shaky legs, he collapsed against the archer, still grinning like a loon.  
"We'll have to keep testing that theory. It's too important to let research slide," he stated. Daryl laughed throatily, falling back on the bed with Rick in his arms.  
"Could take a while to research it though," he muttered, face mashed into wild curls.  
"Years," Rick predicted. "And I'm ok with that."  
"Me too," Daryl replied softly. He silently decided to always listen to Carol when she told him to just seize the day and promised to find her anything she asked for, forever, by way of thanks for this.


End file.
